1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to shot tracking. More specifically, the present invention relates to a method and system for tracking shots of a golfer during a round of golf.
2. Description of the Related Art
Golf clubs combine with the players swing to propel a ball toward a favored location and through a favored path. The orientation and speed of the club head at impact largely determines the ball path including carry distance and roll.
The prior discloses various methods and systems that enable automatic collection of golf data. One such example is U.S. Patent Publication Number 2008/0207357 issued to Savarese et al for Combined Range and Tag Finder. This publication discloses a method for measuring a distance and locating a golf ball. A semiconductor coupled to an antenna is embedded in the outer shell of the golf ball which interacts with a first receiver in a portable device. The receiver is capable of determining the location of the golf ball, by distance and direction of the golf ball relative to the portable device. The portable device further includes a second receiver to determine the location of the portable device and a microprocessor to determine coupled to both the first and second receiver to determine the direction and/or location of a fixed object to the portable device.
Another example U.S. Pat. No. 4,991,850 issued to Wilhlem for Golf Swing Evaluation System. This patent discloses a system comprising a golf club containing a sensor and an associated display for indicating the force and location of impact of the club head against a golf ball. The display can be located in the club grip or worn by the golfer.
Yet another example is U.S. Patent Publication 2009/0017944 issued to Savarese et al. for Apparatuses, Methods and Systems Relating to Automatic Golf Data Collecting and Recording. This publication discloses the use of RFD tagged balls and golf clubs enabling automatic recording of when of when and where a golf stroke occurs.
A further example is U.S. Patent Publication Number 2009/0209358 issued to Niegowski for System and Method for Tracking One or More Rounds of Golf. This publication discloses a system and method for tracking rounds of golf, including a tracking system to track a golfer's position on a golf course and a golf stroke information providing system for providing information about a golf stroke taken by a golfer. They system may also include a coordinating system to coordinate the information about the golf stroke with the information about the golfer's tracked position on the golf course.
Most golfers while playing a round of golf are focused on his or her game, and interruption will deter from the golfer's game.
The prior art is lacking in a method and system to automatically track a golfer's round of golf without requiring game interrupting input from the golfer.